Duelist Cafe
by Chaos Valkyrie
Summary: A story of how one girl deals with dueling, split personalities, powercrazed psychos, and romance in the most unlikely places. Tea centric. Chapter 03: Flight of the Kuriboh...
1. Boredom

**Duelist Café  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 2004  
**Posted Chapter 01:** February 25, 2005  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I'll say it here, and only here. Don't own. Period.

**Author's Note:** Oooo, new ficlet. Shame on you, plot bunnies!  
**Plot Bunnies:** (look sheepish) Baaa.  
**Author's Note:** (shakes head) Anywho, this, along with Kujaku Confessions (due next month), will be a little more light-hearted than my other fics. I guess. So, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter One: Boredom**

Téa rolled her eyes, staring blankly at the screen before her. She knew she _should_ be working on her term paper for her History class… key word being 'should'. Her books were piled at least three feet high next to the computer, bits of notebook paper sticking out from pages she had marked. A can of soda stood ready to give her a much needed caffeine boost, red pens littered the desk about her, and, needless to say, here she was staring blankly at the lone sentence she had written on the screen. The title, 'My History Paper, by Téa Gardner.'

Of course, it didn't help that it had been a gorgeous day outside. One of the last nice days of autumn, to be exact. The weather had been growing steadily colder, and it wouldn't be long before snow blanketed the ground, causing her and her friends to find a whole slew of new ways to goof off.

Ah, her friends. How they had abandoned her on this gorgeous day. Yugi was supposedly working on his paper, which meant that he was off dueling Joey somewhere. Joey and Tristan had made no such pretense – they admitted that they would goof off all day, writing their assignment at the last minute, around 11:30 this evening. Bakura, unfortunately, was _actually_ working on his paper, and Duke had scoffed, saying, "I own my own company, and you think I'd _write_ _my own papers_?"

And so, here Téa sat, envying her friends their lack of responsibility. Well…

"Screw it," Téa muttered, minimizing her paper and opening her web browser. Maybe someone would be online.

She scanned the usual chat rooms… Neither Mai nor Serenity were in the 'Female Duelists' room, and the guys didn't look to be online. Wait. DarkMagic and FlameSwords were in the virtual dueling arena! Had she called that or what? She logged on quickly.

**FlameSwords:** awwwwww man! i lost! doh! T.T

**DarkMagic: **Don't take it so hard, Flame. You almost had me there before I used Mirror Force and wiped out all your monsters…

**FlameSwords:** um, thanks, i think… -.-()

**boygenius18:** Was that supposed to make him feel better? It failed miserably!

**DarkMagic:** Sorry. I tried…

**SonicMaid:** That's okay, we still love you, Dark. And who's this boygenius18? Newbie, don't pick on my friends!

**boygenius18:** I'm not new. And your friends are losers, so why shouldn't I pick on them?

**SonicMaid:** Grrr… Don't make me open a cyber-can of whoopass!

**DarkMagic:** O.O Sonic, calm down…

**boygenius18:** Bring it on:P

**SonicMaid:** ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA…

Just then, Téa's phone rang. Vein-popping, she hopped out of her chair and ran across the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Téa, calm down. He's just some creep wanting to make trouble," Yugi's worried voice came over the phone. Téa grinned in spite of herself.

"Maybe, but this guy really gets under my skin."

"I could tell."

"Well, maybe I'll let him off – this time. If he starts anymore trouble, though…"

"Joey and Tristan can help you track him down so that he can suffer a slow, excruciating death at your hands. Okay?"

"It's a deal!" Téa crowed. "Oh well, I'd better get back to the history paper. Have you finished yours yet?"

Silence came from the other end of the phone. "Umm…"

"I'll take that as a no. Well, at least I'm not the only one. Slice of pizza says you'll have yours finished before Joey!" Tea grinned.

Yugi laughed. "Two slices if he's trying to finish it in class tomorrow."

"Deal! I'll see you in class! Bye, Yugi."

"Later, Téa."

Téa hung up the phone, then returned to her desk. Her connection had already timed-out, so she closed her browser without bothering to check the rest of the messages. Sighing, she pulled up her history paper. Popping a can of soda, she took a swig, thinking, '_Its gonna be a _long_ afternoon_.'

* * *

**End Notes:** All right, all right, short introductory chapter. But there's still plenty more to come, so keep an eye out for a much much longer Chapter Two mid-March, along with Chapter One of Kujaku Confessions! Plus, I've got some other story ideas on the way too… 


	2. Pizza and Growth Spurts

**Duelist Café  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 2004  
**Posted Chapter 02:** March 19, 2005  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Author's Note:** O.O() Well, so far I've had more reviews on this one chapter that I put out on a whim than I have gotten on, say, four or five chapters total on some of my other fics… hmm. Well, since the masses seem to like this one, here's another chapter, much sooner than anticipated.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pizza and Growth Spurts**

Téa slowly staggered into the entrance hall of her school, her eyes blinking rapidly so that she could stay awake.

"Unless you are dying, Gardner, would you please get out of my way," a deep voice said behind her. She made a face before turning to look up at none other than Seto Kaiba.

"I would ask if you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Kaiba, but I assume you must do that everyday," she replied before stumbling over to her locker to change shoes.

"That would be supposing I slept," Kaiba added dryly before walking past her into the hallway.

Téa blinked once, her eyes wide. "I must be asleep. That sounded like Seto Kaiba actually made a joke... of sorts." She yawned, then shut the locker door on her sneakers. She turned, bumping into someone in the process.

"Morning, Téa, worked late on the paper?" Yugi asked, catching her arm.

"Y-h-h-h-es," Téa yawned, causing Yugi to grin.

"Bet still on?" he asked casually. Téa looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes. Why?" she asked, dread settling upon her.

"No reason. Let's get to homeroom," he said, a grin playing about his lips. Téa grimaced and followed him.

Before they even entered the classroom, a loud voice, complete with Brooklin accent, exclaimed, "Aww man! I'll never gets this finished!"

Only to hear in reply, "Then you should have done it last night, Mutt!"

Téa glared through narrowed eyes at Yugi, who was smiling widely.

"Remember, just because there are two of you in there, you still only get two slices of pizza, not four," she grumbled before walking into the classroom. Yugi, unperturbed, went to prevent Joey from killing Kaiba.

* * *

"Class, attention please. All frantic attempts to finish your assignment must come to a halt," Ms. Kamiya requested, her eyes twinkling as she watched Joey's face turn crimson. "We have a new student today, so please welcome Mr. Marik Ishtar to our class!" The door slid open and Marik, in school uniform, walked into the room.

Téa wanted to scream, but thought the better of it. She looked over at the others – they too looked stunned. Marik smirked as he bowed to the class.

"Mr. Ishtar, please take a seat by…" Ms. Kamiya trailed off as she scanned the room, "Ms. Gardner, if you will. Ms. Gardner, please raise your hand."

"No need," Marik interrupted. "I know Ms. Gardner _quite_ well." He smirked as he walked over and sat down on Téa's left side. She gulped and kept her eyes forward.

"Now class, if you will please hand in your history papers – complete or otherwise, "Ms. Kamiya again looked at Joey, "We will begin today's lesson. Open your textbooks to page 487…"

Téa felt a nudge on her shoulder as Duke handed his paper forward. Téa grabbed it and felt a meticulously folded note fall into her lap. She passed the stack of papers forward and, eyeing their teacher, carefully opened the small note in her lap.

'What is that creep doing here?' was all it said.

Téa shrugged minutely, still eyeing Ms. Kamiya, then opened her notebook to begin taking notes on the Meiji government.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around quickly, and the gang seated themselves at their favorite table outside. Téa grudgingly carried a tray out to the triumphant Yugi, smacking his two slices of pizza in front of him.

"Aww, Téa, that's nice of you. Why don't you buy pizza for the rest of us?" Joey managed to mumble around his burger.

Téa sighed. "It was only to pay back a bet, Joey."

"What was the bet?" Tristan asked. Both Téa and Yugi sweatdropped.

"That's not important," Téa said, changing the subject quickly. "What _is_ important is –"

"Finding out what I'm doing here," Marik smoothly interrupted, plonking his tray down next to Joey. Joey nearly choked, spewing food across his tray.

"Eww, Joey!" Téa exclaimed, pulling her tray away from his.

"What're you doin', Ishtar?" Joey exclaimed, his hands balling into fists. Marik held his hands up peaceably.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble. My sister," he said this with a bit of resigned affection, "Thought it would be best if I attended a school outside our sheltered tomb-keeper's community, and learned some 'self-control' at the same time."

"'Self control'?" Yugi repeated, and Téa noticed belatedly that he looked like he was two inches taller. She blushed, looking over at the pharaoh.

"Yes, _Yugi_," Marik emphasized to let them know he was aware of the change, "My dear sister was hoping you and the tomb robber might set a better example for me." Ryou glared, his hair standing on end.

"I refuse to be included in anything with that baka pharaoh," he sneered, and Téa sighed. Great, Ryou's yami was coming out to play as well.

Yugi seemed to be having an internal debate. His eyes softened, and Téa felt a little disappointed as the pharaoh gave into his lighter half.

"Well, Marik, I hope that we can help you," Yugi chirped, then looked over at Bakura. "Right, Ryou?"

Bakura grimaced. "I don't think –" Ryou took control again – "that'll be any problem!" he finished quickly. Marik smirked, while Duke shook his head wearily.

"I'll never get used to all this spirit stuff," he said, finishing his sandwich. The others noted the time, finishing their own lunches quickly.

"So, what do you people do for fun around here?" Marik asked as they returned their trays inside and walked back to class.

"Well…" Téa trailed off. What did they do that a tomb-keeper would find entertaining?

Yugi answered for her. "Hey, why don't we all go out this weekend, and we'll show you the mall!" he exclaimed. Téa smiled as Joey looked fit to be tied.

"Cool," Marik agreed as they walked back into class. "Then I'll meet you guys after class on Saturday, and we can head out from there."

* * *

Téa felt like she should've crawled back home after school, her backpack was so heavy. She sighed, plonking the massive stack of books down next to her computer. She booted it, then ran downstairs to grab a soda. She noticed a note on the fridge.

'Téa dear, your father and I will be a bit late, so we'll have dinner at seven. I'll make your favorite. Try to get your homework finished early. Love, Mom.'

Téa smiled, popping her soda open. At least one thing seemed to be going right today, with all the surprises she'd had. She walked back into the hallway towards her room. Climbing the stairs, she heard the familiar tones of her Instant Messenger.

'_Who's IM-ing me now? I just left everybody a few minutes ago…_' she pondered. She walked over to her computer and opened the message.

**boygenius18:** Is your can opener broken, or are you just yellow?

She glared at the screen, a smirk forming about her lips. She typed a reply quickly.

**SonicMaid:** Nope, it was just one rrreeeaaallly BIG can.

**boygenius18:** Ha ha. Just for that, I'm not going to show you any mercy in our cyber duel.

**SonicMaid:** And since when did I ever agree to duel you?

**boygenius18:** What, you're not chickening out, are you?

**SonicMaid:** Never!

**boygenius18:** Good, then meet you in the cyber arena in 5 minutes.

Téa stared at the screen, then looked at her waiting pile of homework.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, banging her head on the keyboard. First the bet, then Marik, and now this! She looked up at the computer in resignation, then her eyes widened.

'_Oh. Crap. That posted._' The messenger beeped one last time.

**boygenius18:** Quit trying to knock yourself out on the keyboard and get in the arena, coward!

"I. Hate. You." Téa gritted, before logging into the virtual arena.

* * *

**End Notes:** Yes, I borrowed Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin for the teacher. Hence, why they're studying the Meiji era… ha. Anyway, I'll have Téa's duel next time! Ciao! 


	3. Flight of the Kuriboh

**Duelist Café  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December, 2004  
**Posted Chapter 03:** December 23, 2005

**Generic Author's Notes:  
****1.** Due to new ffnet standards, all chapters have been updated, most with some minor edits. I'll answer/re-answer reviews between now and next posting in the new area.  
**2.** I have decided on a new update policy. Now that my life is getting back together, I will now post once-a-month on whatever Friday happens to lie between the 15th and 21st. I can't promise an update on every story, but I can promise that if it doesn't post one month, it WILL post the next. This also means that some months, you'll get bonus chapters on some stories.  
**3.** Web page will be up soon with stories that can't be posted here – namely "The Villain's Guide to Evil Stuff" and songfics, etc. I put off the launch to get all this stuff out.  
**4.** By the way, if anyone has Chapter One of "The Chaos Land Tournament" or Lesson 10 of "The Villain's Guide", please let me know. My copies got deleted, and those are the only two I didn't have backed up. You will be rewarded! So please, go to my Author Page for more details…  
Thank you for your continued patience, and Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Flight of the Kuriboh**

Téa glared at the computer screen, waiting for the cyber arena's random virtual coin flip. boygenius18 had gone eerily quiet, and she wondered what he was up to.

**SonicMaid:** What are you up to?

Téa, as always, got straight to the point.

**boygenius18:** _whistles innocently_… Up to? Me?

**SonicMaid:** _glares_… Yes, you. Up to something.

**boygenius18:** Nothing at all… just focusing on the game. You?

Téa's chance to reply was cut short by the coin flip. boygenius18 got to go first.

**boygenius18:** Oh, would you look at that? Something here at least recognizes my obvious superiority…

**SonicMaid:** Loser. I'd rather go second anyhow – all the better to trounce you.

**boygenius18:** I'd like to see you try… XP

Both their Life Point meters gained 4000 Life Points. boygenius18 began by throwing down a face down card and a Koumori Dragon. Téa looked at her hand and crowed.

**SonicMaid:** Eat this attack!

Yes, nice and subtle. As always, Téa kept a complete poker face as she played Gemini Elf in attack mode and moved it to attack his Koumori Dragon. His Life Point meter dropped by 400 points.

**boygenius18:** Gemini Elf? How'd you get that?

**SonicMaid:** Because I rock!

In the Virtual Duelist Arena, all Duelists started with one of ten different starter decks. From there, as the duelist earned points dueling, they could customize their decks by trading points for new cards or trading with other duelists. Téa had been lucky – Yugi traded Gemini Elf to her for a Giant Soldier of Stone she had won.

boygenius18, however, did not seem to be so fortunate in his choice of friends.

**boygenius18:** Just because I'm new in this Arena doesn't mean I'll show you any mercy…

**SonicMaid:** That's funny, because I wasn't planning to show _you_ any!

boygenius18 didn't respond for some reason. Téa smirked as he lay a face-down card in defense mode and another face down card in the spell field. Téa drew her next card, smirking as she summoned Hibikime to the field. She then sent Gemini Elf to attack his face-down monster…

**boygenius18:** Sucker.

Téa's eyes narrowed as the monster was flipped face-up.

"Man Eater Bug!" she gasped. Téa watched as not only his monster was destroyed, but also her Gemini Elf!

"Stupid bugs and their stupid effects," she muttered as she sent her Hibikime to attack his Life Points directly. He made no move to use his magic cards, and the attack cost him another 1450 Life Points.

boygenius18 drew his next card, then summoned Pale Beast to the field. He sent it to attack Hibikime, destroying her warrior. Téa smirked as her Life Points only dropped by 50 points.

**SonicMaid:** Loser! I'm still winning!

**boygenius18:** Whatever. There's still plenty of time to trounce you.

Yes, Téa was always a good sport. She drew, cursing slightly as she looked over her hand. Nothing she had currently could defeat his Pale Beast at 1500 attack points. She played Mystical Elf in defense mode and laid De-Spell face-down in her spell zone, ending her turn.

**boygenius18:** What was that about being a loser?

**boygenius18:** Oh, how the mighty will fall…

boygenius18 drew and laid one card in face down defense mode, then ended his turn. Téa blinked.

"All right… what're you up to now?" she mumbled, eyes glued to the screen. She then cheered as she drew her next card.

"Eat this!" she crowed, then sacrificed her Mystical Elf for Gyakutenno Megami. She sent her new monster to attack and destroy Pale Beast, losing boygenius18 another 300 Life Points.

**SonicMaid:** Are you crying to your mama yet?

There was a pause before boygenius18 responded.

**boygenius18:** Callous remarks being ignored.

Before Téa could truly puzzle over this response, he drew his next card and posted again…

**boygenius18:** Besides, that was a pittance compared to what I'm going to do to you!

boygenius18 sacrificed his monster, and Téa barely caught a glimpse of Morphing Jar before the image was replaced with…

"Aw shit," Téa sweatdropped. "He has a Summoned Skull!"

The demon wiped out her Gyakutenno Magami in the following attack.

**boygenius18:** Who's trouncing who now?

**boygenius18:** Loser. XP

Téa grimaced as she drew another card. She laid Dancing Elf in face down defense mode and looked at her field.

"Its worth a shot," she muttered. She flipped De-Spell and chose one of his face down cards. Dark Hole was briefly seen before it too went to the Graveyard. Téa almost closed her eyes before ending her turn.

boygenius18 instantly summoned Uraby to the field. He then sent Summoned Skull to destroy her Dancing Elf, then attacked directly with Uraby. Téa winced as her Life Points dropped below his to 1750.

**boygenius18:** Oh, would you look at that?

Téa glared at the screen. "I despise you," she muttered, looking at her hand. She sighed before throwing down Red Medicine. Her Life Points rose to 2250. She then summoned Winged Kuriboh to the field in defense mode.

**boygenius18:** Kuriboh? That's the weakest monster in all of Duel Monsters!

**SonicMaid:** This is Winged Kuriboh, loser!

**boygenius18:** Oh my bad…

**boygenius18:** It's the second weakest monster in all of Duel Monsters!

Téa flinched as his turn began. He first destroyed Winged Kuriboh with Uraby, then sent his Summoned Skull to wipe out her life points…

**boygenius18:** Hah! I win!

Téa smirked as the turn ended.

**boygenius18:** What the…

**boygenius18:** What kind of cheap trick is that!

**SonicMaid:** Oh, did I forget to mention Winged Kuriboh's special ability? When he's destroyed, any battle damage I take during the same turn is reduced to 0.

**SonicMaid:** Oops.

**boygenius18:** _Glares threateningly._

**boygenius18:** I'll beat you yet you little…

Téa grinned, looking at her hand as her next card was drawn. She frowned. Nothing here could beat a Summoned Skull! She sighed. "Well, it was worth a try," she muttered when the screen flashed at her.

"'User disconnected'?" she read out loud. She glanced at boygenius18's stats… he had been cut offline? The screen flashed again.

"I win the duel?" Téa's eyes widened as she stared at the screen. "I… won?" She was having trouble grasping the victory by default, but the facts remained. He left the duel, her Life Points were higher, and so the victory was hers…

"Um, okay," she sweatdropped, then grinned. She didn't like winning by default, but being able to rub this in his virtual face would by far make up for it. She disconnected herself and jumped as she heard the door close downstairs.

"Téa, we're home! Do you have your homework finished?"

Téa sweatdropped, glancing at the large, neglected stack of books next to her computer. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

**End Notes:** Ha! Yes, Téa is supposed to win by default… I just couldn't see her truly beating any of the one-of-three people that boygenius18 could be right now… Smirk. I'll be dropping clues to who he is throughout the rest of the story, but this way too if I change my mind, the clues will still work! 


End file.
